


His Long Blonde Locks

by Gay_Coffee_Boi



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Aziraphale cares about Crowley's opinion, Aziraphale gets a new look, Crowley is in love, Crowley is smitten, Insecure Aziraphale (Good Omens), M/M, Soft Crowley (Good Omens), long hair Aziraphale
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-07-31 11:54:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20114686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gay_Coffee_Boi/pseuds/Gay_Coffee_Boi
Summary: Aziraphale decides to change his hair for the first time ever and Crowley is quite excited to get to experience some new things.





	1. Chapter 1

Aziraphale stared hard at himself in the mirror. Crowley was right when he said that Aziraphale hadn’t changed much at all over the 6 millenia they had known each other and he didn’t know why but that bothered him. Angels and demons could change their corporeal form in any way they liked and Aziraphale decided to try a change, nothing big he just grew his hair. He stopped when it was just a bit past his shoulders and smiled at his work deciding that it suited him quite well.  
He heard the bookshop door swing open and quickly went to go and say that they were closed only to see Crowley walking up the stairs and do several double takes upon seeing him.   
“Angel?”  
“Yes?” He said with a smile.  
“Your… hair?”  
“Oh, do you like it?” Aziraphale asked as he fluffed one of the strands.  
Aziraphale’s hair was long, slightly wavy, and it was more white than blonde, nothing at all like Crowley would have guessed his hair would like if it was long. It was bright and angelic and reflected the warm light from the morning sun beautifully. Crowley could only manage a strangled, “Yeah, your hair is… is beautiful.”  
“Oh, you don’t like it, do you? I’ll go get it cut.” Aziraphale said looking upset as he started towards his cell phone that he left on the coffee table.  
Crowley quickly he ran up the last few steps and grabbed Aziraphale’s hand, pulling him back to look at him. “I love your hair angel. You haven’t changed it once in the 6 millennia we’ve known each other, let me get used to it alright?”  
“Okay but if you decide you don't like it tell me, will you?”  
“Of course but I doubt I won’t like it.”


	2. The Ritz

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aziraphale is invited to dinner at the Ritz and for once, he cares about what his hair looks like.

Aziraphale sat in his living room huffing about what he should do with his hair before going to dinner with Crowley. The demon had called him and asked him to the Ritz 5 minutes before he showed up, Aziraphale had of course said yes because his favorite restaurant and his favorite demon was always a great night but now he had a problem he had never faced before. His hair was absolutely dreadful and for once he cared.  
He felt a bit of panic when the shop door opened.  
“Angel! Ready to go?” He heard Crowley yell from downstairs.  
“Um, yes, just, give me a minute!” Aziraphale responded before quickly running a brush through his hair, grabbing a blue ribbon, and loosely braiding his hair. He rushed down the stairs to find Crowley leaning against one of his bookshelves flipping through The Invention of Hugo Cabret. “Well, let’s go, I’ve already held us up a bit.”  
Crowley just nodded before setting the book back and swaggering out with Aziraphale at his side, “Your hair looks nice.”  
“Oh, I just did this quickly, it really doesn’t look all that good.” Aziraphale said as he fidgeted slightly like he always did when he was nervous.   
“I think it looks beautiful.”  
Aziraphale’s smile made Crowley’s heart soar, “Thank you.”  
As dinner went on though Aziraphale’s makeshift hair tie came undone and his hair slowly unravelled as neither noticed(even though Crowley stared at him like usual). Only when Aziraphale’s hair fell into his face did he realize that his hair had become undone. He blushed as he quickly looked around for his blue ribbon which was picked up by a passing waiter and handed to him.  
“Thank you.” He said rather quietly as he took the ribbon back and quickly excused himself to the bathroom before Crowley could say anything. Once there Aziraphale braided his hair quickly once again but this time added a loose bow to the ribbon. He came back to the table where Crowley was waiting looking quite confused. “Sorry.”  
“What was that about?” Crowley knew what long hair was like and he never cared so much about how his own long hair looked but then again his angel was always finicky about his looks so why would his hair be any different  
“Oh, my hair looks dreadful Crowley. That’s the whole reason I put it up.”  
“Angel.” Crowley reached forward and took Aziraphale’s hand, bringing it to his lips and pressing a soft kiss to it before looking at Aziraphale, “You’re beautiful no matter what. You could grow a mohawk and you’d still be the only angel my eyes landed on. To me angel, you’re like a crowned pigeon in a sea of rock doves. Others might be pretty but none of them measure to your beauty.”  
Aziraphale took a shaky breath, he always got choked up when Crowley complimented him, “Oh you old serpent.” He said trying not to cry.  
Crowley smiled and gave Aziraphale a kiss on the cheek, “I mean it Aziraphale.”  
Hearing his name from Crowley was all it took to have Aziraphale patting at his eyes to try and quell the tears, “Crowley you know I cry when you do this.”  
“I just couldn’t help myself angel.” Crowley said as he took the napkin from Aziraphale and patted his eyes for him. Crowley really did enjoy flustering Aziraphale enough to make him tear up, it was always adorable to see him teary just because he was called beautiful.


End file.
